Scooby Doo and the Raging Shadows
by Digoramma
Summary: Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, & Scooby wanted to have a fun filled day at the grand opening of Icy Ridge Amusement Park in Coolsville, but a mystery is uprooted as demons appear and people go missing. So the gang try to solve the mystery but problems occur


Scooby Doo and the Ragging Shadows

**Scooby Doo and the Ragging Shadows**

**Roles**

**Fred **Jack Subway Captain

**Velma **Carly

**Daphne **Danny

**Shaggy **Tourist

**Scooby **Narrator

_main roles are bolded_

**Scene 1**

**Narrator: **"Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby all lounge around the T.V. watching the afternoon special of Eye-Witness News."

**Jack Spoon**: "And we are back with Eye-Witness News on this beautiful afternoon, I'm Jack Spoon."

**Carly Flow**: "And I'm Carly Flow. For those of you just joining us, a recent report of ten people disappearing yesterday at the grand opening of Icy-Ridge Amusement Park here in Coolville."

**Jack: "**Danny joins us live at Icy Ridge to tell us more about what happened." "Good morning Danny!"

**Danny**: "Good morning Jack."

**Carly**: "What happened yesterday at the park, Danny?"

**Danny**: "Well, Carly, from what I've heard from some of the workers here is that some shadowy, demon looking figures appeared right out of the ground and pulled some tourist right back into the ground. One of the demons, the leader, shot a ray of shadow at some of the tourists, turning them into shadowy demons. Here standing next to me is one of the tourists who witnessed the scene." "Can you tell us a little about what happened yesterday?"

**Tourist**: "As a tourist I would have never expected anything like this to happen. It really ruined our family's vacation and probably many others. The way those demons came right out of the ground and…"

**Fred:** "I wonder what happened to those tourists and what is causing those shadow demons to cause terror and menace around the park."

**Shaggy:** "Maybe they came from the planet pizza, delivering pizza and people just want to come back with them."

**Daphne: **"I don't know shaggy, but it looks like we have a mystery to solve."

**Scooby: **"Ro-boy."

**Velma:** "To the Mystery Machine."

**Scene 2**

**Narrator: **"The gang rode many rides, but saw no monsters, but upon entering the bumper cars was when all the commotion began"

**Shaggy:** "Come on Scoob, hit me with your best shot."

**Scooby: **"Ro-Kay."

**Daphne:** "Nice one guys."

**Shaggy:** "Ha-ha" "Nice one, Scoob."

**Scooby: **"Rummy"

**Velma: **"Here I come, Shaggy."

**Fred, ****Velma, and Daphne: **"Ha-ha, ha-ha."

**Fred: **"Where do you think that scream came from?"

**Shaggy:** "I don't know but I don't think I want to find out."

**Daphne:** "Look! There are people running from that direction."

**Fred: **"Let's go gang."

**Scene 3**

**Narrator: **"Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby all lounge around the T.V. watching the afternoon special of Eye-Witness News"

**Jack Spoon**: "And we are back with Eye-Witness News on this beautiful afternoon, I'm Jack Spoon."

**Carly Flow**: "And I'm Carly Flow. For those of you just joining us, a recent report of ten people disappearing yesterday at the grand opening of Icy-Ridge Amusement Park here in Coolville."

**Jack: "**Danny joins us live at Icy Ridge to tell us more about what happened." "Good morning Danny!"

**Danny**: "Good morning Jack."

**Carly**: "What happened yesterday at the park, Danny?"

**Danny**: "Well, Carly, from what I've heard from some of the workers here is that some shadowy, demon looking figures appeared right out of the ground and pulled some tourist right back into the ground. One of the demons, the leader, shot a ray of shadow at some of the tourists, turning them into shadowy demons. Here standing next to me is one of the tourists who witnessed the scene." "Can you tell us a little about what happened yesterday?"

**Tourist**: "As a tourist I would have never expected anything like this to happen. It really ruined our family's vacation and probably many others. The way those demons came right out of the ground and…"

**Fred:** "I wonder what happened to those tourists and what is causing those shadow demons to cause terror and menace around the park."

**Shaggy:** "Maybe they came from the planet pizza, delivering pizza and people just want to come bac… Wait a second. We already did this yesterday."

**Fred:** "No we didn't."

**Scooby:** "Rah we did"

**Daphne: **"Shaggy how could we have done that yesterday when I was at the spa."

**Velma: **"And I was at the Library."

**Fred: **"And I was researching physics."

**Shaggy:** "We where I swear. We did all that stuff the day before. Yesterday we went to the park to investigate why some of those people went missing."

**Fred:** "Huh?"

**Shaggy:** "How can you guys not remember?"

**Daphne:** "Shaggy, we did not do that at all."

**Shaggy: **"I swear! We were watching Eye-Witness news and they told us about the disappearances, so you guys decided to go check things out. We then went to the day after the grand opening of the amusement park to investigate. We asked some workers what happened but none of them remembered what happened, except that some people went missing." "We went on some of the rides but the demons came when we were on the bumper cars."

**Fred: **"Something is telling me to believe Shaggy."

**Daphne: **"I don't know."

**Velma:** "Well even if we where there or not we still need to investigate."

**Fred: **"Right! Then let's go gan…"

**Jack: **"Danny, do you know who some of the names of the people who were kidnapped?"

**Danny:** "Yes, here are some of them: Anna and Rick Fieldgold…" "Fred, Daphne, and Velma of the Scooby Doo Detection Agency, George Witherspoon…

**Shaggy: **"Wait a second… How can you be missing if you are right here?"

**Daphne:** "I don't know."

**Fred, Velma:** "The gig is up Daphne."

**Scooby:** "Grrrr…"

**Shaggy: **"Scooby I think it's time to get out of here!"

**Scooby:** "That was close!"

**Shaggy:** "You said it Scooby! Now we need to solve this mystery for Fred, Daphne, and Velma, and find out where they are!"

**Scooby: **"Ru-ha"

**Shaggy:** "Good thing I stocked up on Scooby Snacks before we watched the news. I knew they would come in handy."

**Shaggy: **"Dang Scoob! I should have checked to see if the box was full. That's alright we will just split It…"

**Shaggy: **"Scooby!"

**Scooby: **"Rummy"

**Shaggy: **"You could have at least saved me that last one. Now I don't think I have enough courage to save Fred and them."

**Scooby:** "Rorry"

**Shaggy:** "That's alright Scoob. I was just kidding about not having enough courage. I think rescuing Daphne, Fred, and Velma gives me enough courage to solve this mystery. Where do you think they are anyway?"

**Scooby: **"Ri don't know."

**Shaggy:** "I think their disappearances have something to do with the ray of shadow that was shot at us."

**Subway Captain: **"We are now reaching the destination: Icy Ridge Amusement Park. Remember to gather you belongings, take small children by the hand, and wait for the train to come to a complete stop. Watch your step as you disembark the vessel and have a nice day. To help guide you through the park, I suggest you pick up a park map located around the park and at guest information booths. Thank you for riding with us!"

**Shaggy: **"Let's start here."

**Scooby:** "R-okay"

**Scene 4**

**Shaggy:** "Where should we start first, Scoob?"

**Scooby:** "R-I don't know"

**Shaggy: **"Let's just walk around and look for clues." "Man do they have wet cement or what? What the heck is this pink stuff?"

**Scooby: **"R-ue, r-ue!"

**Shaggy: **"Clue?"

**Scooby:** "Ra, ra"

**Shaggy: "**Come to think of it I think this is what they shot at us earlier. Look Scoob! There is a tube of lipstick in there. The name on it says… DAPHNE!"

**Scooby: **"What?"

**Shaggy: **"Look it says Daphne on the bottom."

**Scooby: **"R-um Shaggy?"

**Shaggy:** "Yah Scoob?"

**Scooby: **"Behind rou"

**Shaggy: **"Wha…?"

**Shaggy: **"Hold on Scoob!"

**Scooby: **"R-okay"

**Shaggy: **"Duck!"

**Shadow Demon:** "Give up and turn to the power of the darkness!"

**Shaggy:** "Never! I won't go out without a fight!"

**Scooby: **"Their"

**Shaggy:** "You are crazy, Scooby, but I'll take it! Jump…now!"

**Shaggy: **"Quick Scoob! Take this fire hydrant hose and tie them up.

**Scooby: **"There"

**Shadow Demons: **"Ugh…"

**Shaggy: **"Let's solve this now Scooby. I have a hunch about who it is.

**Scooby: **"R-ho?"

**Shaggy:** "Well, on the news they said that four girls and six boys went missing. Ten altogether. Here we have four girls and six boys. So if I'm not mistaken then the 3 of those demons are…"

**Scooby: **"Well, who is it?"

**Shaggy: **"The ten missing people, including Daphne, Velma, and Fred. But why?"

**Daphne: **"We are sorry Shaggy, but we wanted to play an early April fool's trick on you to, considering that it's only three days away."

**Shaggy: **"But how did you do it?"

**Velma: **"Well we got the whole city onto the gig."

**Fred: **"Yah, the whole town decided to pitch in and make you guys scared."

**Shaggy: **"Thanks…"

**Daphne: **"But we never planed for you to solve the mystery so early. We thought it was going to take you at least 3 days or something."

**Fred: **"A new mystery solving record!"

**Shaggy: **"Thanks, but I still don't know how you guys did it. I mean with the shadow gun and the transforming, ect."

**Velma:** "I can answer that one. The gun that I used to turn the people into the demons was just a smoke machine with some dark lamps to make it look more like shadow. I kept the gun long enough time to give the guys enough time to change into their costumes. The "shadow" that was shot at us was actually sleeping gas, except me, Fred, and Daphne all put gas masks on right before they shot the stuff at us."

**Daphne: **The stuff that we shot at you guys was just a form of soap and jello formed together to produce fake plasma. We just dyed the plasma black so it would look like the shadow ray."

**Fred:** "Velma was just studying hard to create those guns."

**Velma: **"I wanted to get you guys back from all the times you guys prank'd me and the rest of the gang."

**Shaggy: **"Ha-ha!"

**Fred:** "So I guess we all have something to say to you guys for a change…"

**Everyone but Shaggy and Scooby: **"APRIL FOOLS!"

**Shaggy: **"Ha-ha… ugh…now Scoob and I are going to need a vacation…"

**Everyone: **"Ha-ha, ha-ha."

**Scooby:** "Scooby dooby doo!"


End file.
